50 Things To Do
by Hanzi55
Summary: Annabeth Chase goes to the doctor one day, and gets told that she has one year until she dies of a cancer which has no cure. What would most people do when they learn that? Make a list of all the things they want to do before they die. Percabeth! Constructive criticism accepted, but please no flames! R&R! You know you want to... Rated T just in case.


**Hey guys! I was watching TV when I got this idea, so here I am, writing Chapter 1 for you! Annabeth and stuff are 20 years old. Please tell me if I should continue this!**

**Summary: Annabeth Chase goes to the doctor one day, and gets told that she has one year until she dies of a cancer which has no cure. What would most people do when they learn that? Make a list of all the things they want to do before they die. Percabeth! Constructive criticism accepted, but please no flames!**

**Annabeth's POV**

**Prologue: **21st of June, 2012. The day my life was ruined.

One day, I was fine. The next, I was in bed 24/7, eating ice-cream and watching TV all day. Yes, I was sick. Deadly sick. My friend, Thalia, after a week, called the doctor, asking him to come to my house so that he could check if I was going to be okay. Of course I was. How many people get told they were in a life-threatening situation? Next to none.

Except me. This time, the doctor had said I was going to die. And much worse – in a _year._ Naturally, there were things I wanted to do before I died, so I started making a list with all my spare time…

Fall in love

Get married

Have a kid (Note: if possible)

Donate blood

Design a permanent monument

…The list continued like this, taking up pages of my notepad. When I got to number 15, someone knocked on my bedroom door.

"Come in" I called towards the door, waiting for the person to enter.

"Hey Annie" Thalia said softly as she strode towards my bed, sitting beside me. "You okay? What have been doing?" she asked, obviously concerned about me.

I showed her the notepad with my list. She looked at it, studying my list carefully. When she looked at me again, I could see it all in her eyes. That I-wish-you-would-be-able-to-do-all-this-but-I-know-it's-not-possible look. My heart dropped, and I lowered my eyes. "I'm still going to try" I mumbled, mostly to myself.

**Percy's POV**

I got in my mom's car in the passenger seat. I was donating blood today.

"Percy," I heard my mom call from inside, "have you got the slip of paper Goode provided?" she asked.

"Yeah" I replied, wanting to get the donation over and done with. I wasn't a huge fan of needles, but I do anything. I repeat _anything_ I can to help people and donating blood was one of them.

Mom walked quickly out of the front door, and sat in the driver's seat, turning the key. My leg jumped from anticipation or fear. Or maybe it was nerves. I wasn't sure, but I was sure that I wasn't looking forward to the 30 minute blood donation. Yes, this donation is longer than the usual 15-20 minutes. According to my mum, there would be one other person doing it at the same time as me, so that we could talk and help each other to keep our minds off the needle.

After processing many thoughts in my head, we arrived at the donation centre, and filled out another form for the donation process.

"Thalia" I heard a girl enter the centre, sounding a bit annoyed with her friend, "I _am_ doing this" she put emphasis on the 'am.' I turned around to see a beautiful girl with a Californian tan and amazing blonde curls. The thing that most people would say 'ruined the look' were her grey eyes, but I thought they perfected her. I watched as her stormy eyes analysed me. They grazed over my face first, then made their way to my muscled shoulders. She shrugged, and turned to her friend who had short, spiky black hair and electric blue eyes.

"Nothing you can say will change my mind" I continued listening to the girls sweet voice. _Oh my gods, Percy, you do _not_ like that girl._

"Ready?" Mom's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. Let me tell you one thing – My mom is the best person out there, which proves my point that the best people have the rottenest luck. When mom was a kid, her parents died on a plane flight, then she grew up with her uncle. Her uncle then caught cancer, and she spent all of her savings (for college, since she wanted to write a book) on trying to save him. _Then, _all of her efforts were put to waste, since he ended up dying anyway. She also married an ugly, smelly guy called Gabe Ugliano. Finally, she realized her mistake and divorced him, marrying to an English teacher called Paul Blofis. Paul was great! He was kind, funny, and perfect for my amazing mom. They were getting married in a month, and I was happy for her.

I nodded, and gulped, looking over at the part goddess girl as she went to the counter, flicking her hair behind her shoulders when she got there. I forced myself to look away. If she – or mom – noticed I was staring… Well, I don't know exactly what she would do, but I know that mom would never let me hear the end of it.

Once the girl had finished filling in the papers, – it took a while. She was talking to the lady about… _cancer?_ – a lady came out of a room with two beds in it. "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase?" she called. I looked at my mom one last time, and she gave me an encouraging smile. I walked over to the door, and I found the hot girl walking over there too. _So she must be Annabeth… A hot name for a hot girl._

**There's Chapter 1! Please tell me if I should continue this – currently, my pinkie is hurting from typing too fast! Lol. Anyway, R&R! There's a reason they have a review box down there ;)**


End file.
